She Followed Me Home
by joshstar1
Summary: Ayano always followed her senpai home, she needed to protect him from those who would take him from her. So what if one day, senpai actually needed her protection? That changes everything...
1. Chapter 1 Intervention

**Authors notes:** If you are reading this, then I congratulate you. You are probably one of the few people who will ever read this story.

So thank you for coming here.

Wait, why may you be one of the few people to ever read this story? Well the simple fact of the matter is that not many people read Yandere simulator fan fiction.

Sad, but true.

So why would I make a fan fiction that may never be read?

Because I wanted to.

I wanted to create a story about a game... no, a world that intrigues and excites me to the possibilities that exist within it.

That is why I am writing this.

I can only do my best and hope that you few who read it, enjoy it.

Feel free to leave reviews and whatnot detailing your thoughts and critiques... I am always curious as to what people think of my work.

Ah, looks I've blathered on for a bit to long...

Well lets get started shall we?

* * *

There are many days in a single week of school.

Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays.

Every single day is important, they are days of learning, education and progression.

Today was a Thursday.

Just another Thursday.

Light streamed gently through the double glazed window that sat firmly on the second floor of a very average looking house. Those golden rays floated slowly down upon a small bed in the middle of a small room, within that bed was a very young woman by the name of Ayano Aishi.

As the sun's rays landed on Ayano's head the low groan that escaped from throat signalled her mind slowly returning to consciousness. As she tried to fight the growing feeling of lethargy and primal desire to return to sleep, her mind recognised a single fact.

It was Thursday.

And she could not care any less, literally.

For Ayano the feeling of being physically incapable of caring about anything was nothing new. It sort of came with the whole not being able to feel any emotions in the first place thing.

As far as Ayano was concerned, well… Actually Ayano couldn't feel concerned either. For her entire life Ayano had been incapable of feeling happiness, sadness, pride, love, anything really. This was normal for her though, since she had never felt anything the idea of having emotions was incomprehensible for her.

With one final groan Ayano's mind shook off the remnants of her sleep. Her eyelids raised up, revealing her unreadable, dull grey eyes. She lifted her left hand up and used it to brush aside some stray strands of black hair that blocked her vision.

With a single strong motion Ayano pushed herself into a siting position on her bed. Most people would have spent a few seconds savouring the moment, or collecting their thoughts and emotions to prepare for the day ahead.

Not Ayano, from what she understood she had nothing to gain from such things.

Instead, she focused her gaze on the one thing in her room that was worth anything to her. Her beautiful shrine…

Her shrine to her senpai.

Just looking at the small construct flooded her mind with images of her senpai. From their first beautiful and romantic meeting where they lovingly collided into each other, to the present day where she revered the very ground he walked on.

Senpai was very important to Ayano.

Ayano knew from the moment they met, he was the one for her…

Because when they first met was also the first time she had ever felt any emotions for anyone or anything.

Just thinking of him made her heart flutter slightly, a feeling so new and strange that at first Ayano thought she had come down with a cold…

Well if this wonderful feeling was a sickness, then Ayano never wanted to recover.

Now, everything she did, every thought she had, every breath she took…

She did it for senpai.

Now she would once again get ready for school…

For senpai.

A mere few minutes later Ayano was standing out of bed, teeth brushed, hair combed and body clothed appropriately.

Ayano knew she would have to hurry to school, after all senpai always arrived at school at seven o'clock exactly and the more time she spent around senpai the better.

Without further delay, Ayano left her house and began cycling her way to school.

* * *

Akademi high school was truly a sight to behold.

Florescent pink petal blossoms danced smoothly and freely in the morning breeze as they fell from the cherry trees that dotted the school grounds.

The joyful morning rays of a summer day bounced around the schools interior, brightening the pristine white corridors and bringing with them an atmosphere of excitement and happiness.

Even the most dull and lazy students would feel uplifted and compelled to learn within these walls. There was no denying it, Akademi high school was truly going strong.

Ayano, cared about none of this.

She only cared about her senpai.

Hiding behind one of the tall cherry trees, Ayano took the time to… keep an eye on her beloved senpai.

It should been the perfect way for her to spend her time. Just herself and senpai, with senpai completely unaware of her of course.

There was just one problem…

It had orange hair, a loud voice and worse of all…

"Taro! Get over here!"

It spent far too much time with senpai.

Ayano watch on as a girl by the name of Osana starting yelling at her senpai. Once again Ayano experienced and emotion.

But this emotion was nothing like love.

It was rage. Red, boiling, hateful rage.

Ayano wanted senpai and Osana was trying to take him away.

Through some rather stealthy and obsessive stalking, Ayano had managed to learn that Osana had been friends with her senpai since way back in their childhood.

That, Ayano could deal with.

She had also discovered that Osana planned to confess her love for senpai this Friday.

That, Ayano could most defiantly **not** deal with.

From behind the safety of the cherry tree, Ayano's glare was so fierce it would have drilled holes into the back Osana's head. Unfortunately for her, intense glairing someone to death was not a valid murder method…

Ayano snapped out of her thoughts, quickly realising that if she did not leave now she would be late for classes. While she did not care for learning, Ayano did recognise the advantage she would have in winning her senpai if she did well in class. That also included showing up to class on time though.

Stealing one last loving glance at her senpai, Ayano walked off to attend her classes.

* * *

Ayano's muscles groaned and complained as she tried to stabilize her breath.

The afternoon lessons were finally over.

Ever since she had met senpai, Ayano had put special focus on her physical education. It wasn't easy but it would be worth it for senpai.

The reason why Ayano had chosen physical education especially, had been simple.

She needed to eliminate Osana.

Osana would confess her love on Friday evening, tomorrow.

Ayano could not let that happen.

She planned to resolve this… Conflict of interests in the most direct way possible.

Osana would have to isolate herself eventually and when she did.

Ayano would end her.

It would be easy to overpower Osana with all the extra physical education Ayano had gone through.

The rest of Friday would probably be spent disposing of the evidence… And of course, watching senpai.

Yes, it would all be worth it as long as senpai was hers.

Senpai…

Ayona's mind perked up as she remembered something very important…

It was time to stalk senpai home!

A semi-smile formed on Ayano's face as she thought of spending time protecting her senpai.

With a slight skip in her step she made her way to the front gate…

Ayano carefully and silently ducked into the shadows, it was of the upmost importance that senpai didn't notice her as she protected/stalked him on his walk home.

Senpai could never love a stalker.

Ayano leaned around the wall she was hiding behind, she let her eye's gaze at her senpai. She took in every detail, his short perfect black hair, his pristine school uniform, his lovely heart melting eyes…

His eyes…

They looked a bit… Off, today.

Normally her senpai had very focused eyes, with a certain sparkle to them that Ayano would just loved to gaze at for hours…

Right now though, his eyes were… vacant. Ayano likened it to the expression she herself often wore when in deep thought.

What could senpai be thinking about…?

That's when Ayano noticed something go wrong, very very wrong.

Her senpai was so focused on his thoughts that he had missed a turning on his route home.

Senpai was walking right into a dark alleyway.

An unfamiliar emotion filled Ayano as she quickened her pace slightly, she did her best to keep track of senpai.

* * *

Taro Yamada let out a quite sigh as slowly made his way home.

He had a very big problem.

Despite what others might think of him, Taro was not dense and he definitely noticed the obvious.

His best friend had a crush on him.

He and Osana had known each other for many years now, so he had gotten quite good at reading her emotions even when she tried to hide them.

So from all the blushing and whispering she had been doing around him…

Taro did not know how to deal with this.

Sure he love Osana but not like that.

When Tara was younger his mom and dad… were never around much, so Osana sort of became like a big sister to him.

What would he do if she confessed?

There no way that Taro would be able crush his best friends feeling like that… He just didn't feel the same way she did.

Maybe everything would be fine. He could always just say yes… Then at least Osana would be happy…

Right?

"What do I do?" Taro sighed. He really needed to thing about this.

Wait…

A quick glance at his surroundings told Taro that he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"Must have taken a wrong turn…" He muttered to himself.

"A very wrong turn I'd thing!" Taro jumped as an adult male voice leapt from the shadows of the alleyway.

Taro froze as he watched a middle aged man sleek forward from the darkness.

The man had a crazed smile on his face as he spoke again.

"Now, how about you give me… all your money. Then I get stab you twenty seven times!" The man let out a crazed laugh as he drew a dirty metal knife from the folds of his cloths.

Taro was truly panicking now. He wanted to get away, to run and find help, but no matter how hard he tried Taro could not get his legs to move.

Then _something_ Leapt right passed him…

* * *

Senpai was in danger.

Ayano needed to act now.

She did not care that she would be fighting against an armed opponent when she herself had no weapon. She did not care that she would be attacking a middle-aged man about twice her age.

Senpai was in danger.

Nothing else mattered.

Ayano charged.

She jumped directly towards the man, left hand curled into a fist aimed right at his face.

At the last possible moment the man noticed her, he lurched sideways in a half dodge half panicked fumble.

Her fist connected with the man's shoulder, sending him reeling backwards for a few moments. This gave Ayano more than enough time to firmly position herself between the man and senpai.

The man let out a pained grunt as he steadied himself. He glanced at the one who struck him, only to discover that it was only a high school girl!

The man's grin just seemed to widen at this revelation. He lunged knife hand first straight at Ayano.

Not expecting the man to move so fast, Ayano tried to dodge his attack. It wasn't enough though, the sharp edge of the knife cut deep into Ayano's side.

Fuelled by her love for senpai, and an extra burst of adrenaline, Ayano grabbed both of the man's hands and desperately tried to push him back.

The man did not yield, instead he pushed back as well, clearly expecting to easily overpower a high school student.

Both of them struggled against each other, hands locked in combat and the man's knife now trapped between their grips.

The man seemed to be getting the upper hand, Ayano simply couldn't match his natural strength…

Until she dug deep for one final burst of adrenaline.

Ayano gave one last diched massive shove, sending the man tumbling backwards and onto the floor, his knife dropped in the struggle.

The man gave Ayano a look of… Respect? Before he scurried off back into the darkness of the alleyway, leaving Taro and Ayano alone.

"You… you saved me?" Toro's voice caused Ayano to reflectively turn to him.

Suddenly, it hit her. She had just saved senpai…

And senpai had noticed her.

Ayano was now looking directly at her senpai, her heart seemed to get caught in her throat as she tried to come up with something to say. Taro spoke first.

"Wait is that…" Ayano noticed her senpai raising his hand to point at… her side?

"That's blood! You're hurt!" Taro's words barely reached Ayano as she final spotted what her senpai was talking about.

A blood red gash covered Ayano's side, from where the man had struck before…

With the danger over the adrenaline began to leave Ayano's system.

But when the adrenaline left…

Ayano could finally feel the pain.

So much pain…

Wincing and groaning she tumbled to the floor.

Pain…

Emotions…

Overwhelming…

The last thing Ayano saw was her senpai standing over her, fear and panic etched upon his face.

Then, the world went black.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** You actually made it...

Thank you for reading through the first chapter of my work, I hope to have another chapter written up soon.

If you enjoyed this one, maybe you would be interested in seeing how the next one pans out?

Maybe you will even tell me what you thought about this chapter...

Well I might as well end this off by wishing you a happy day and good fortune upon you.


	2. Chapter 2 Divergence

**Author's notes:** Are you... here to read the next chapter?

Thank you.

The reviews I have received have been nothing but motivational and supportive. I will happily continue to output chapters as long as you guys are happy to read them and review them.

The only thing I'm worried about now is the quality of my writing.

I can only do my best and hope that these chapters continue to keep you all entertained. I'm not the best writer but I'm always looking for ways to improve and I'm happy to accept input and answer questions.

Now lets move on to the second chapter.

* * *

Ayano couldn't feel anything.

Most of the time she considered this normal, she had always been unable to feel emotions of any kind… Senpai notwithstanding of course.

Right now however, Ayano couldn't feel anything.

She couldn't move, she couldn't blink.

She just… existed.

All Ayano could see was… Darkness.

Darkness as far as the eye could see.

Then, there was light.

Like a flame had leapt up from beneath her, Ayano's vision was filled with light.

And it hurt so much…

Burning flames surrounded her, scorching her as she writhed in agony.

Ayano tried to do something, fight back, call for help, ANYTHING!

But nobody came…

Like fierce and searing hands the flames closed in on her as…

* * *

Ayano's eye's snapped open.

Was it all just a bad dream…?

Ayano didn't much time to think about that though, there was something far more important that she needed to deal with first.

Where was she?

A quick glance at the surroundings was all Ayano need to realise she was in someone's house, probably their living room. She appeared to have been placed on a large sofa in a rather comfortable sleeping position.

Another check of her surroundings made Ayano feel… Strange about this place. Like she had been here before, like this house was very important to her.

But it was not her family's house…

So where was she?

A faint humming sound wafted into Ayano's ears, it was simple yet charming and easy on the ears. She twisted her body to try and find the source of the noise but…

Pain.

A jolt of pain shot through her body.

One quick investigation later and Ayano had discovered that one of her sides had been bound in bandages. Whenever she tried to move that side her body rebelled in pain.

So much more carefully this time, Ayano tried to position herself so she could see where the humming was coming from.

Her ears led her to gaze landing on an open door that seemed to lead into a kitchen, where not only could she hear a humming but also the fainted sound of a knife cutting into a board. It was the same sound Ayano remembered hearing from the times where her mom cut vegetables and fruit for the family meals.

Before she could think about this through any further, the cutting sound stopped. Only to be replaced with the gentle sound of footsteps.

Someone walked out of the kitchen.

Ayano recognised them immediately.

It was her senpai.

This was senpai's house.

As the final piece fell into place, Ayano's memories came flooding back.

The crazy man, the fight, saving her senpai, collapsing from pain and…

Senpai noticing her.

Ayano was frozen with shock, unsure of what to do as her senpai looked right at her and…

Smiled?

"Oh good your awake!" Taro spoke. "I have to admit I was getting worried for a little while. Are you okay?"

Ayano could do nothing but nod her head dumbly, her eye's where hypnotised and her mind was reeling. She watched as her senpai smiled his heart melting yet innocent smile.

"Now there is something I have to ask you." Senpai sat down next to her.

"…Why were you following me?"

Still lost in a dream like love/shock haze, Ayano responded as best she could.

"Because… I wanted to make sure you were safe." As Ayano finished speaking a melodically laugh filled the air. It was senpai.

"Well I can't really argue with that now can I?" Taro smiled again, yet Ayano couldn't help but ask a question.

"You're not… Upset?" Ayano's question caused Taro to shake his head and continue on.

"No, I mean sure it's a little strange. But you saved my life! You put yourself in danger for someone else's sake, for my sake… As far as I'm concerned you must be a good person." Taros answered caused Ayano's heart to flutter even more. Though she still had some question, like why he decided to bring her to his house…

While she did not voice this question, Taro must have picked up on it as once again spoke.

"I know I should have brought you to a hospital but when I saw you lying injured their… I wanted to help as much as I could. With the nearest hospital so far away I was really worried about you. So I took you home, bandaged you up and made some food…" Taro's eyes seemed to widen realisation.

"Wait I made food! Hold on a moment." Taro rushed back into the kitchen, only to return a few seconds later with a bowl.

"It's not much but…" Taro placed the bowl down in front of her. "I thought it might help you feel better?"

Ayano's eyes took in every single detail of the meal.

In reality it was just a bowl of salad...

But it was a bowl of salad made by senpai, for her!

If senpai hadn't been watching, Ayano would have fainted on the spot. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought senpai would go and make food for her!

Senpai was watching though, so Ayano quickly began digging into the salad savouring every moist crunchy bit she could.

"Wow, you must really like salad right?" Senpai asked, to which Ayano could only nod. In reality she could never care for normal salad.

Only for salad made by senpai.

"I hope you don't mind." Senpai continued. "But I have to go clean the house. My parents and my sister will be back soon and I need to have the house ready." Still in her love daze, Ayano could only nod.

Ayano could only describe the next few minutes as… Uncomfortable. She sat on her senpai's sofa eating salad as he was up and about in his room cleaning.

Did she forget to mention that she was in senpai's house, with his permission? That alone was mind blowing for her.

She felt like she should do something, say something, anything really. In a way though Ayano was still trapped by her strange new emotions, the amount of love she felt for senpai now had the unexpected side effect of making her feel another new emotion, nervousness. This feeling of fear mixed with uncertainty that prevented Ayano from acting.

Eventually Taro came back, he sat on the sofa next Ayano triggering a rather extreme case of awkward silence. They both clearly wanted to say something, yet neither of them knew exactly what.

Taro broke the silence first with an audible sigh, followed by him muttering under his breath.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Taro turned to Ayano. "Look I know we haven't know each other for long but… I need to talk to someone about this. My mum and dad wouldn't understand, my sister would just get angry and I don't have any friends other than Osana and… I **really** can't talk to her about this. So can you please hear me out?"

From her perspective, Ayano didn't really have much of choice, she could never turn down such a request from her senpai. So Ayano simply noded.

Taro smiled a soft smile, though it did not last long as his face soon adopted a more serious expression.

"It's about a friend of mine Osana, do you know her?" Ayano nodded again, silently concealing her rage at the fact that Osana was apparently causing trouble for her senpai. Or perhaps it was rage targeted at the fact that Osana clearly occupying so much of her senpai's thoughts.

"Well she's my best friend." Taro continued. "Me and Osana have been close for a long time, since childhood in fact. We have always stood by each other, supported each other and…"

"I know that Osana has a crush on me."

When those words passed through Taro's lips, Ayano's heart broke. She felt like she was suffocating, her mind was swimming in darkness and her muscles felt weak. It almost felt like she was dying…

"But I don't Love her like that."

That single sentence pulled Ayano's heart back together.

Her mind came back from the brink of despair, her heart rose up in steady beating hope as Ayano tried to comprehend exactly what her senpai meant.

"I do love her…" Taro clarified. "…But not romantically, I've always seen Osana as the big sister that I've never had. I just, can't see us as couple the way she wants to see us. It just makes me feel uncomfortable…"

"I don't know what to do." He sighed

Ayano didn't know what to do either.

On one hand, if senpai rejected Osana's love proposal then she would be dealt with without Ayano having to risk getting charged with murder.

On the other hand…

How in the world would she convince senpai to go through with the rejection, when she didn't know the first thing about people or emotions?!

But… Ayano wanted to have senpai reject Osana.

Maybe it was because she didn't want to take the risk of being caught committing murder and being separated from senpai. At least, if there was another less risky option available.

Or maybe Ayona wanted to feel true comfort in knowing that senpai would be hers, which she would get if he rejected her only opposition.

Or maybe… She just wanted to see the look on Osana's face when her best friend and crush told her no.

Still for one reason or another, Ayano wanted to have her senpai reject Osana.

It would be so… perfect.

Now Ayano just had to make it work.

She reached into the recesses of her mind, searching for what little knowledge on emotions, on people. Anything that would help her tell senpai that he should never hook up with that orange haired brat!

Ayano **really** hated Osana.

Searching through her memories, Ayano remembered something that she had never thought that much about before.

When Ayano was very young her mother started reading her romance stories. Her mother had insisted that It would be important to know all of the best lines for when she found her 'special one'.

At the time Ayano didn't understand why her mom was so obsessed with this. Ayano just couldn't understand any emotions, nor could she feel them.

That is, until she met her senpai.

Now, Ayano had a revelation.

Her mother had read her all those romance stories, because she knew that they would help her win her senpai.

With a new strong motivation, Ayano searched through hours' worth of cheesy romance novels that her mom had read to her. She desperately tried to remember something she could say that would fit this situation.

Ayano began trying to matching some the scenes from the books that she remembered to her current situation. It was difficult, but one look at her senpai's eyes as he waited patiently for her to respond, was all the motivation she needed.

A few seconds later, Ayano finally found a match. She stumbled over her words as she just barely gathered enough courage to speak to her senpai.

"If s-she really loves you… Then s-she would want you to be happy…" Ayano's courage finally faltered in the face of the only person she felt emotions for. Her eyes went black and dead as she was overwhelmed by the stress of feeling so many new emotions at once for so long.

But she had already said enough.

Taro was distract by Ayano's words, so he did not notice the vacant look on her face. Instead he was in deep thought… Would Osana be happy if he was happy? Would she be unhappy if he was unhappy?

Senpai spent the next few seconds silently mulling this over, before he finally let out a soft sigh and turned to face Ayano. Luckily for her, she had barely just snapped out of her daze in time to hear what Taro said next.

"I… have a lot to think about." Taro's face seemed gloomy and uncertain. "I really care about Osana and I don't want to hurt her… But maybe it would be best for the both of us if we just stayed friends… I need to think about it though."

Ayano waited with baited breath as she hung on her senpai's every word.

…But he was interrupted by the clock striking 10 o'clock.

The clock seemed to snap senpai out of his thoughts. He looked up, surprised at the time.

"You should go." Taro sighed. "Its school in a few hours and your parents must be worried about you."

Ayano simply nodded, though in the inside she was nervous. What would senpai do about Osana?

Still, Ayano did not object to being ushered out of the house and onto the street. From the outside she could recognise Senpai's house in the pale moonlight.

"Thanks for saving me." Taro smiled as he watched Ayano turn to face him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ayano?"

Ayano nodded… Only to realise something strange.

"How did you know my name?" She questioned. In response Taro scratched the back of his neck nervously as he said.

"Well… After you saved me I looked up your name online in the school records. Though I assume you know mine?" Ayano nodded…

But she couldn't take it anymore.

It was all too much trying to act calm and normal when she had so many strange emotions running through her.

But she really didn't want to make senpai think she was… odd.

Her mother had always said that people would find her normal actions… odd.

Trying to save face and not reveal her… oddness to senpai. Ayano sped off into the night, running as fast as she could towards her home.

Sprinting through the darkness, Ayano's mind was jumble of thoughts. Truly though there were now only two things she was certain of.

One: she loved her precious senpai.

Two: Friday would end either with her eternal happiness assured…

Or her death.

It was a massive risk.

It would truly devastate her.

And Ayano would savour every moment of it.

These thoughts came to her while she was alone, running through the dark with none watching her.

No one would ever know…

With no threat of anyone finding her 'odd'. Ayano took deep breath.

And laughed.

Not a sweet innocent laugh that one may expect from a girl…

This was a bone chilling psychopathic laugh that echoed long into the night.

Ayano looked forward to tomorrow, where if everything went as she hoped…

Her rival would be eliminated in the most satisfying way possible.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Did you enjoy that chapter? Did I write it well enough? Was something wrong?

Feel free to post your thoughts.

You probably also have a lot of questions.

Some of them I have plans to answer in the next chapter.

Though, you may be wondering how Ayano became so emotional in this chapter.

The simple answer to that is because she spent so much right next to senpai. How this works exactly is something I'm going to explain next chapter.

I hope to see you there.


	3. Chapter 3 Hearts and minds

**Authors notes:** Chapter 3 has finally arrived! I did my best to get this one done but it still took quite awhile to complete.

I guess you just can't rush art... or something like that.

three thousand words is quite a large chapter in my opinion.

To be honest I'm a but worried about this chapter, in a way I guess I'm always worried that I've written a poor chapter...

Still I hope you may still find it enjoyable and if you do, feel free to review as such along with any criticisms or questions you may have.

Well, this was the shortest authors note I've left at the beginning so far...

Oh look, text relevant to the story!

* * *

There are many days in a single week of school.

Monday's, Tuesday's, Wednesday's, Thursday's and Friday's.

Every single day is important, they are days of learning, education and progression.

Today was a Friday.

For most students, just a normal Friday.

A pleasant breeze wafted through the air, bringing a feeling of joy and happiness wherever it went. This breeze was what greeted the students as they once again marched through the school gates and into the grounds of Akademi high school.

For most students, just a normal Friday.

But Ayano was not most students.

As far as she was concerned, (And Ayano being concerned about anything in the first place was an Anomaly.) This was the most important day of her life.

It was strange in a sense, Ayano knew some of what would happen today.

At six pm Osana would meet Taro underneath the schools largest and most famous cherry tree. She would confess her romantic feelings to him and Taro would say…

Well that was the part Ayano didn't know.

She did know though, that Taro would either reject Osana's love proposal and break her heart…

…Or he would accept Osana's love proposal, breaking Ayano's own heart.

This scared Ayano, senpai should be hers and hers alone. No risk of other girls taking him away.

The problem was she couldn't kill Osana now, it was simply too late.

It wasn't that Ayano didn't want to kill Osana. After thinking through her plan to have Taro reject Osana she had finally realised that it was too simply risky. Her emotions had overpowered her last night but know that she could think rationally she knew that the safest way to proceed was to physically eliminate Osana.

So the problem wasn't that Ayano didn't want to kill Osana. In fact she would happily do so if she could.

The real problem was that Osana simply wouldn't leave senapi alone!

No matter where senpai went Osana followed. Ayano's plan of simply overpowering Osana where nobody could see her was impossible since she always seemed to stay within view of Taro.

Maybe if Ayano had spent some time learning chemistry or biology, studying different chemicals or the faults of the human body. Maybe then a stealthy kill would still be a viable option.

But right now there was simply no way to go up and stab Osana without senpai noticing!

So Ayano's best option now was to simply wait and hope that Osana's love proposal was rejected…

The problem now being that Ayano simply didn't understand emotions well enough to predict what would happen next.

This infuriated her. How was she supposed to know if her senpai would accept or reject the proposal… when she didn't have an understanding of people and their confusing emotions in the first place!

This lack of understanding emotions eventually led to Ayano's current situation…

Her trying to shift her educational focus from physical education to psychology studies.

Key word being, trying.

It turned out that most people felt emotions for their entire lives, thus making it so they had a basic understanding of how each emotion felt and in what situations each emotion was triggered.

Ayano however had very little experience with feeling any emotions. This left her at a distinct disadvantage in her psychology class.

This in turn led Ayano to try and understand emotions through in her own study time.

Which is why she was currently spending her lunch searching through book after book in the school's library.

No matter how much she searched through though, no book she found gave her anything close to a basic step by step human emotions guide.

…Until she stumbled upon a very thick looking leather bound book hidden behind multiple other books.

There was something strange about this book, almost like it was… calling to her.

Ayano quickly grabbed book and glanced at the title.

 _"_ _The Sociopaths Guide to Emotions and How to Use Them"._ This usefully descriptive title was emblazoned on the front of the book.

Ayano flipped back the front of the book, revealing its first piece of paper. On that page black ink spelled out…

 _"_ _This book was written by the great Andrew Ryan. A man who would like to ask you a simple question."_

 _"_ _Would you kindly continue reading this book?"_

Ayano flipped to the next page and began reading through the books paragraphs.

She actually spent most of the rest of the day reading that book, as she found it concise, easy to understand and it contained exactly what she was looking for.

These were some of the books more memorable passages.

" _This chapter is study of the emotion know as anger."_

 _"_ _People who are experiencing anger have described the feeling as an overwhelming desire to do something (often violent) or to let something out that is trapped within them. You can often tell that someone is angry through their body language. Angry people often have clenched fists, a furrowed brow and very focused eyes. Anger people often tend to yell more and act more violent than usual."_

 _"_ _Angry people are less compelled to think rationally and may lash out bath physically and verbally with only slight provocation. Anger has also been known to trigger surges of adrenaline within individuals, making them temporarily stronger."  
"You, reading this book, should not feel anger even if you are capable of doing so. Anger constricts your ability think and as such may lead to you making mistakes. It is recommended to instil anger in your opponents if you wish to prevent them from thinking clearly. In light of this I have gathered some examples of why anger may be invoked within a person."_

 _"_ _The loss of a family member/loved one/pet."  
"Failure to complete a certain task which they would normally find easy."_

 _"_ _Traffic."_

 _"_ _Disagreements with family/loved one/pet."_

 _"_ _Accidents that cause self-inflicted injuries and or ruin ones cloths."_

 _"_ _The rain."_

 _"_ _Constantly insisting that someone's weight registers as above or below the norm."_

 _"_ _There are many ways of making people angry, though please be aware that like most emotions some people are more/less affected by anger. For the best effect investigate what makes that particular individual angry."_

 _"_ _This concludes the short study of anger."_

A few chapters later…

 _"_ _This chapter is a study of the emotion known as fear."_

 _"_ _People who have experienced fear have described it as primal desire to escape from their present situation. Through observation you may be able to tell that someone is experience fear through their body language. Signs of fear include, palling skin, chattering teeth and compulsive crossing of the knees._

 _"_ _Individuals experiencing fear tend to try and flee their present situation. If they cannot do that then they may act submissive to the source of their fear. It is important to note though that some individuals become irrational and act unpredictably when experiencing lots of fear, they may even turn violent. Other fearful individuals may also become aggressive when cornered. (See glossary: fight or flight response.)_

 _"_ _If you are feeling fear, then you are in danger and should listen to the instinct to run that comes with the emotion. If you are not in danger then you should not be feeling fear. It is important to know that the fear emotion may be invoked by irrational things. That being said, here are some examples I have gathered that may cause people to experience fear."_

 _"_ _Confrontation with a personal phobia from something rational like fire, to something irrational like plastic cutlery."_

 _"_ _Losing control of a situation."_

 _"_ _The unknown."_

 _"_ _Individual mortality."_

 _"_ _Not meeting expectations."_

 _"_ _Spiders."_

 _"_ _Observing something that is almost human, yet wrong or twisted either physically or mentally. (See uncanny valley effect.)"_

 _"_ _Remember that different people will react differently to different amounts of fear. People also tend to fear certain things more or less than what is considered normal. For the best results, investigate what different individuals fear and use it against them."_

 _"_ _This concludes this minor foray into the emotion of fear."_

Many more chapters later.

 _"_ _This chapter is a short study on the disruption romantic love."_

 _"_ _I have observed many people being influenced by what can be recognised as romantic love. Like all types of love it is a very passionate emotion, but this type of love is also the most volatile and likely to fall apart."_

 _"_ _Romantic love between some individuals comes and goes very rapidly, starting off strong yet fading with time. Others become obsessed with their romantic love and will cling to it with a level of toxicity."_

 _"_ _Romantic love is arguable one to the easiest types of love to break, simply staging a stand up at a date can lead to a string of arguments and the end of the relationship. Romantic love also has tendency to self-terminate under the strangest or simplest of conditions all on its own."_

 _"_ _The part that makes romantic love difficult to disrupt though is that most of the time it doesn't break completely. If there is even a single spark of affection between two individuals, romantic love can return full force."_

 _"_ _Romantic love may be easy to break, but near impossible to destroy completely."_

Ayano sighed, the book had just revealed to her how stupid and trivial her actions had been last night. Even if senpai rejected Osana's love proposal, she would come back, they would fall in love again.

Now it was clear, there was only one way to keep senapi for herself and herself alone.

Osana had to die.

Realising that she would have to start heading to lessons soon, Ayano started closing the book. The pages flipped one by one until…

Ayano's eyes spotted something.

She stopped turning the pages to close the book. Turning to the passage her eyes had glimpsed she spotted the title that had grabbed her so.

 _"_ _Mental conditions: Yandere."_

Yandere…

Where had she heard that word before?

Searching the recesses of her mind, Ayano managed to remember her mother using the word a few times to describe… Something.

But what?

Well she had to read the chapter now.

Deciding to disregard the slight chance that she might be late to lessons, Ayano continued reading.

 _"_ _Yandere is a type of mental condition most commonly observed in females. At first Yandere individuals seem to be identical to most sociopaths in behaviour, they cannot feel/have great difficulty feeling most if not all emotions. The difference between the two can be found in the meaning of the name."_

 _"_ _The origin of the word yandere can be found as a sort of combination between two Japanese words. Yanderu, meaning to be sick and deredere, which can be defined as many things, but in this case it best translates to 'lovestruck'."_

 _"_ _The sickness part obviously refers to yandere being a mental sickness. The lovestruck part is what separates yandere's from most sociopaths."_

 _"_ _Sometime around their teens, yandere's undergo a sudden surge of emotion when they encounter another teenager around there age. What exactly causes this sudden burst of emotions is unknown."_

 _"_ _What is known is that the yandere's becomes infatuated and obsessed with whoever caused them to feel those emotions."_

 _"_ _From that day onward the yandere can begin to feel emotions, but from what little has been gleamed about them it appears they can only feel emotions that they have felt before and even then only if it relates to the target of their affections. Yandere's can only feel new emotions when they are near the target of their affection."_

Ayano sat silently for a few moments, thinking. It was obvious to her now, she was a yandere no doubts about it. Everything seemed to line up and it was all thanks to…

This book.

Silently admitting to herself that this book was very useful to her. Ayano read on.

 _"_ _Perhaps the most unusual thing about yandere's are the folk stories surrounding them, most of which originate from japan. A particularly interesting one claimed that yandere's were normal people who made a deal with Japanese demons, exchanging their emotions for the power to gain the affection of someone they loved."_

 _…_

 _…_ Well that part was obviously bogus.

Ayano finally shut the book and made to stow it away silently while no one was looking…

"Hey! Where did you find that book?"

The interruption came from one of the many school boys with black hair. Ayano vaguely remembered seeing him hanging around the library before now.

"I... I don't actually remember that one…" The boy trailed of thoughtfully.

Ayano realised what was happening. If this boy recognised this book as from the library, he would try and take it away from her. She had to come up with an excuse and fast…

"Yea now that I think about it, I've never seen that book around here before." The boy continued. "Did you bring it in yourself?"

Ayano recognised that this boy had just given her the perfect excuse to keep her book, all she had to do was say she had brought it from home.

She nodded. The boy seemed to accept this as he as he continued.

"That makes sense. I mean I've memorised the name of every single book in this library and I've never seen one with a title that before." The boy gave her a small smile before he sat back down to continue reading his book.

A small walk away from the library later and Ayano's mind was still on the book she had picked up.

She had managed to drudge up what few memories she had on the black haired boy. She had never learned his name as she had never had reason to, though she did remember seeing him in the library nearly every single day…

Ayano did not doubt the boy's claim that be remembered the title of every single library book, though if that was true…

This book she had was not normally found in the library.

So where did it come from?

Ayano had felt drawn to the book even before she had seen it…

But why?

She resolved to think about this later.

Right now, Ayano had to get everything ready before six PM came around…

* * *

Friday, five minutes until six o'clock.

Five minutes until Osana confessed her love to Taro.

Five minutes until Ayano would have to watch Osana try to steal her senpai away from her.

But watch Ayano would.

The large cherry tree outside the school proved to be rather difficult to spy on without being noticed. It stood on a lone hill with nothing nearby that Ayano could reliably hide behind. She could just watch from the school, but then she wouldn't be able to hear what Osana and senpai were saying.

Luckily, Ayano had been planning for this.

She had procured two things, a pair of binoculars and a small wireless microphone with a speaker.

A few hours ago, Ayano had turned the small microphone on and planted it in Osana's bag. With the microphone transmitting audio to the speaker that Ayano possessed, she could hear everything that Osana, or anyone nearby was saying.

That combined with the binoculars allowed Ayano to see and hear everything that happened at the cherry tree… without actually having to be anywhere near it.

So now as 6 o'clock approached, Ayano watched on from the safety of the school window. Binoculars in hand and speaker transmitting audio from the microphone she had planted on Osana.

The sun was setting on the horizon, casting an elegant and beautifully warm glow over the entire school.

Two figures, one boy and one girl.

They both approached the cherry tree hill from different sides. Osana coming from the left and Taro moving in from the right.

Ayano's breathing quickened as she watch them crest the hill. Osana and Taro both saw each other, yet neither of them spoke until they were standing directly in front of each other.

Right beneath the cherry tree.

Time itself seemed to slow down as Ayano watch with bated breath.

The two childhood friend stared at each other, one confident and bold while the other careful and uncertain.

Finally, Osana spoke.

"Taro… We've known each other for a long time, since childhood even. Back then you were my only friend, you were… the only one willing to put up with me!"

"…You've always been willing to put up with me. Truly, even know I feel like you're the only one who's ever even tried."

"Taro… I've realised that I can't imagine a life without you, so I have to tell you now that…"

"I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world."

Osana held her breath, face flushed and hands clasped nervously as her love hung in the balance.

A few meters away. Ayano felt like she had stopped breathing as her life hung in the balance.

"Osana…"

Her love…

Her life…

"…I don't feel the same way." Taro finished

Ayano breathed. Her senpai could still be hers, she could still live in this world knowing she still had a chance at her happiness.

Osana however…

Her face had turned into bright red beacon of burning fury, she glared at Taro and unleashed a monstrous scream.

"FINE! I didn't really love you anyway, you stupid BAKA!"

Yet despite the anger and conviction in her voice…

Tears still streamed from Osana's eyes.

With Taro too shocked to say anything more, Osana fled back down the hill muttering and sobbing more and more with each step.

No one would be able to hear what Osana muttered as she ran down the hill, her words were simply too mumbled and muffled.

But if anyone had been able to hear her words…

"Why, why, why, why must I be such a stupid baka…"

But nobody could hear Osana, so her question was left unanswered.

From the school windows, Ayano watched as her rivals attempt to steal her senpai was thwarted at last…

But truthfully, Ayano knew this wasn't over. The book was very clear on that.

Romantic love would not give up that easily.

Osana would try to steal senpai again and again.

 **Unacceptable.**

There was only one way that Ayano could think of silencing Osana permanently.

She would have to take Osana's life.

There was simply no other way...

* * *

 **Authors notes:** That got... dark.

Yandere simulator everybody!

The next chapter will take awhile to complete, but during that time I'll still be looking out for reviews and questions and I look forward to hearing from as many of you as possible.

Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4 Knifepoints and Nightmares

**Authors notes:** Here we are again, you read this Authors notes, I thank your for coming to this story and reading this chapter, you go on to try and read the actual story part of the story and I hold you up by asking you to review, comment and question at your leisure...

...Well if it ain't broke don't fix it!

Seriously though I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Cold bleak winds whipped through cobbled streets, lashing out with blasts of frosty air at any who were foolish enough to try and traverse the streets during the blackness of night, on what was sure to be remembered as one of the coldest nights of the summer.

The moon had fought its way past the layers of clouds that had previously threatened to cover it up. Now it was casting its silver rays of shimmering light through the cold streets and houses, offering small amounts of illumination despite the prevalence of the dark night.

Those silver rays of moonlight eventually found their way through an open window, into the house of Ayano Aishi….

Where they bounced off the silver blade of a kitchen knife, which was held firmly in Ayano's hand.

 _It's the only way._

Ayano raised the knife above her shoulder, point facing downward in a stabbing positon.

 _It's the only way._

Her cold dead eyes focused keenly on her target, silently plotting and preparing.

 _It's the only way._

She thrusted the knife downwards.

The skin was pierced, red liquid exploded and oozed out of the wound. Osana's high pitched scream rattled around in Ayano's head…

All in her head.

Ayano sighed, there was no Osana here. Only herself, her knife and…

A tomato with a deep stab wound.

Still as emotionlessly as ever, Ayano began cleaning up the red mess she had left behind in her attempt to make a salad.

Ever since her parents had left the country over a week ago, Ayano had been forced to take care of herself and that included making her own food.

It wasn't that she was a bad cook, her food was simple yet edible and she understood kitchen safety well enough not cut or burn herself on something. Normally she was actually a pretty decent cook.

That is, until a knife found its way into her hands.

This was not the first time in recent days that Ayano had lost touch with reality and murdered some defenceless fruit or vegetable. She could never describe why she did this in the past, with emotions being so new and strange to her Ayano had no choice but to accept what was happening and focus on other things.

Now however, Ayano finally thought she understood what was going on due to how much she had been reading _"The Sociopaths Guide to Emotions and How to Use them"._

According To the book, her fadeouts were being caused by an overwhelming subconscious desire, to stab and murder Osana.

Which made sense as far Ayano was concerned. This subconscious and murderous desire was also a very conscious desire for her.

The problem was that Ayano could not kill Osana.

Because killing Osana would also hurt Senpai.

Ayano would never hurt her Senpai.

This problem wasn't Senpai's fault of course, her Senpai was perfect in every single way.

No this was all Osana's fault, that lying scheming girl had wormed her way into her Senpai's heart through deception and trickery. Even now she was surely plotting to steal him away!

Well not while Ayano still drew breath…

Unfortunately the book had been very clear, the death of a close friends or loved one often causes extremely painful reactions in non-sociopaths/psychopaths.

Ayano could not bring herself to hurt Senpai, even indirectly. She had to love him, protect him.

So Ayano could not kill Osana.

Which, Ayano thought, was quite a shame.

Killing Osana would finally give Ayano something she could talk to her mother about.

In fact, Ayano's mother spent a lot of time talking about the young girl she had killed in order to… Win Ayano's father.

It was also Ayano's mother, who went through the time and effort to make her daughter a very special birthday present.

The knife she was currently using to cut vegetables.

At first glance the knife appeared to be a normal everyday kitchen knife, albeit a very shiny and well sharpened one. Which made sense because the blade of the knife was a perfectly normal metal blade.

It was the knife's handle that was special.

Both sides of the wooden handle had a single image engraved on them. The left side had an image of a flower, the right side had an image of a heart.

Perfectly normal, unless you took a closer look.

The flower image was innocent enough, until you realised that it was a very special flower, the kind of flower traditionally given to the dead.

Or those who you want to die.

The heart image was a lot less innocent, it was certainly a very detailed of a heart, a human heart to be specific. Complete with veins and arteries etched into the wood.

When Ayano's mother had given her the knife last year, she had told Ayano that the knife would be "one of the most useful tools for winning over your special someone".

At the time Ayano had no idea what her mother meant, Ayano didn't have a 'special someone'.

But then she met Senpai.

Then she finally understood everything her mother talked about, the obsession, the love, the devotion.

With her special knife, Ayano could have her Senpai all to herself…

…not that it seemed to matter now because **_she couldn't use the knife on Osana with hurting her Senpai!_**

With far more force than necessary, Ayano's knife came down on a poor unsuspecting piece of lettuce. The green leaf gave way immediately under the unrelenting force, allowing the knife to continue thundering downward untils it became stuck in the chopping board.

Ayano had another mess to clean up.

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

The ringing of her phone distracted Ayano from her daily grind. There were only a few people who knew Ayano's phone number, her parents and some of the school staff.

Not recognising the calling number she assumed it was one of the teachers calling her for one reason or another. She accepted the call, only to hear-

"Meet me by the old sushi store at 10pm, I'll be expecting you."

*Beep*

That was Osana's voice…

What could she want?

Ayano thought the answer was obvious, Osana wanted Senpai.

Had she somehow learned about Ayano's deep love for him?

Only one thing was certain.

Ayano would be bringing her knife.

* * *

The night was silent.

Silent, dark and cold.

The only sounds that permitted the air were from a single bike trundling along the cobbled road.

Ayano and her bright red bike travelled through the stillness of night, gradually picking up speed as time went on.

The old sushi shop was a rundown wooden building on the outskirts of town. Originally run by an old couple. The sushi shop was abandoned when they died.

Now the only things that were left from the once friendly establishment were the four rotting wood walls, and roof which was trapped in a perpetual state of disrepair.

It was a structural disaster waiting to happen.

Ayano pulled up just outside the old shop, with a single practiced movement she dismounted from her bike and let it rest against the decaying wall.

She suppressed a shiver as particularly cold blast of wind of blew by. Hugging her jumper for extra warmth, Ayano took a good look around the area.

But there was no one here…

Well, at least there was no one outside the old shop.

Either Osana was inside… Or she wasn't here at all.

After a brief few moments of contemplation, Ayano made her way to the door frame at the front of the shop.

It really was just a door frame. The door had either been broken apart or taken away, though Ayano wasn't sure which of the two had actually happened.

The shop was filled with unyielding darkness that Ayano's eyes could not pierce. Subconsciously she checked that her special knife was still stowed away where she could reach, after confirming that it indeed was she gazed back into the darkness to see…

Nothing.

Absolutely nothi-

A violent blur shot out from the blackness.

Caught entirely by surprise, Ayano was thrown violently to the floor arms pinned firmly by her side.

Ayano's head snapped forward, allowing her eyes to meet those of her attacker.

She had been pinned down by Osana.

Ayano prepared to try and throw Osana off, only for a silver glint to catch her eyes.

Osana was holding a knife to her throat.

"Don't move!" Osana screamed, a spark of madness in her eyes. "You can't fight me! I've been playing fighting games for the last seven hours!"

While Ayano doubted that Osana really was now somehow stronger than her. She did not doubt that Osana had knife that could kill her in a single flick, the evidence of that was right in front of her face.

"This is all your fault!" Osana continued. "He loves me, I know he loves me! But I've always seen you sneaking up behind him, stalking him! You did something to him didn't you? Didn't you!?"

If Ayano could feel emotions she would have taken the moment to be very surprised that Osana had realised her true love of Senpai. Though Ayano could not feel surprised, so instead she was quickly searching for a way to get out of this with her life intact.

Shove Osana? No, small piece of sharp metal ready to strike if Ayano so much as shook her head.

Grab the special knife? No, arms pinned down by raging Tsundere red haired demon girl.

Grab Osana's knife? No, same problem as above.

Do anything that involves moving? No, high chance of death.

Ayano could only think of one thing that she could do.

Trick Osana into letting her go.

Using only words.

There was some very useful advice that Ayano remembered from her new favourite book emotions and psychology. Specifically the three L'S of deception.

Lie, Lie, Lie.

"I-I d-don't know…" Ayano sputtered, doing her best to sound confused and distraught.

"LIES!" Osana screamed, her arms started pressing down harder.

A slight trickle of panic forced its way into Ayano's mind. Her heart began beating faster as her breathing quickened.

"Taro is MINE!" Osana shrieked.

Then something in Ayano **_snapped_**.

The trickle of panic turned into a storm of pure fury.

"You don't deserve him!" Ayano screamed back.

Osana's face, filled with anger, cracked with a small jolt of shock and her eyes lost their glint of madness , returning to something that looked slight more sane.

But most importantly, Osana's grip loosened.

With single great push Ayano threw Osana off, knocking her knife into the dirt a few feet away.

One second later and Ayano was on her feet.

Half a second later and her special knife was in hand.

Osana turned to face Ayano, gone was her expression of anger and rage. Osana's face now held only one emotion.

Fear.

Fear of the knife wielding girl in front of her.

Ayano however did not notice Osana's fear. She was still filled with the most unnatural burning fury.

"You never loved him!" Ayano yelled. "You spend hours acting like you don't even LIKE him! Only to turn around one day and declare your 'undying love!'"

"That's not love!" Ayano screamed. With a single swish her knife found itself right against Osana's throat.

That's when she realised it.

Osana had turned into a blubbering mess, the fear in her eyes shining as bright as the moon the sky.

That's when Ayano realised that this was her chance to end the threat that was Osana.

Forever.

 _It's the only way_

Ayano's eye's met those of her soon to be dead rival.

 _It's the only way_

"You will **never** have my Senpai."

 _It's the only wa-_

*Clink*

As the knife fell to the floor, Ayano let one last rage filled glare fill her eyes.

"Got that, Osana?"

Osana said nothing.

Her face was caught somewhere between fear relief, she could only nod dumbly before taking off into the night as fast as her legs could carry her. A rather visible wet patch forming on her skirt.

Ayano watched her ex-rival flee into the night, finally she felt like the threat to her Senpai had been neutralised.

Though now she was faced with a different problem.

What in the wide world had just happened?

Clearly she had suddenly become very angry, though now the moment had passed Ayano felt… Nothing. No emotions at all, just like how she normally felt.

So what had happened?

Ayano mentally decided that her burst of emotions must have been linked to Senpai in some way, he was the only one had have made her feel emotions before and she had been thinking of him when she entered her rage…

Eventually Ayano decided to simply head home and sleep on it. The night was still dark and cold, plus it would be good to be in bed before sunrise.

With that in mind, Ayano once again mounted her bright red bicycle and rode off in the direction home.

* * *

Light…

Burning…

Hurt…

The darkness gave way to a sea of colour, revealing a snow covered landscape that went on for as far as the eye could see.

There was something strange about this place.

The strange thing about this place for Ayano was that she felt she had never been here before…

Except it also felt so… familiar.

The shape of the landscape matched that of the local park that Ayano visited sometimes.

But… some things were just wrong.

Some of the trees and bushes were missing, benches that had been in the park as long as Ayano remembered were just… gone.

Before Ayano could contemplate this kind-of-not-the-park-I-know-but-maybe-I'm-wrong? Any further, she spotted a teenage girl.

A girl that look just like Ayano.

Rather… almost just like Ayano, on closer examination small differences became clear, still the physical resemblance was uncanny.

Though of the mane diffrences was the cloths they were wearing. Ayano was dressed in her panamas while not-Ayano was dressed in more… old traditional garb…

Ayano watched no as not-Ayano hid derself behind a tree. Not-Ayano seemed to be waiting for something.

Or rather, someone.

A boy, with brown hair and blue eyes walked into the probably-the-park-that-I'm thinking-of and sat down on the snow. He took out some snacks and began chewing on them gingerly.

While all this was happening, not-Ayano watched on her eyes entranced by the boy, her expression was that of someone who desired something desperately, yet was awed by what she wanted that she could not bring herself to take it.

Ayano realised that the expression on that girls face… Reminded her of how she looked at Senpai.

Suddenly the world lurched.

Now it was spring.

The girl still sat behind the tree, watching the boy visit the park. Always keeping her distanced.

Another lurched.

Summer had come. Yet the same scene played out again.

Ayano watched on as months passed one by one, the same cycle repeating over and over again.

Until one winter.

The boy was not alone.

Beside him, sitting on the snow, was a girl around his age with silver hair and vibrant green eyes.

The two talked and laughed like they had known each other for ages.

From behind the tree, not-Ayano looked on in despair.

The world lurched.

It was spring.

The brown haired boy and the silver haired girl still sat on the grass talking to each other. Until the brown haired boy said something.

Even though Ayano could not hear what they said, reading the boy's lips told her exactly what he had spoken.

 _I love you._

The silver haired girl hugged the boy and laughed a merry laugh.

Not-Ayano curled up in a ball behind her tree, crying silent tears punctuated only by muffled sobs.

The world lurched one final time.

Only this time, Ayano found herself in a bedroom.

Not-Ayano stood in the middle of the room, hands covered in dripping red blood. A mad smile was plastered on her face and her eyes were distant and cloudy.

In front of her, loomed a dark shadowy _thing_.

 **"** **Akane Aishi."** The thing rubled ominously. **"Do you pledge, through your blood and you families blood, to sacrifice your emotions in exchange for the power to take the one you love and make him desire you above all else?"**

The girls smiled a sickening smile.

"I do." She whispered.

Ayano's world went up in flame.

As the light burnt away the colour of the world, an echoing chant filled Ayano's head.

 **"** **Unmake the chains of your ancestral oath,**

 **Repay the blood that your family took.**

 **Cut yourself from a different cloth.**

 **For your payday comes with the blackened sun."**

The light gave way to the eternal abyss of darkness.

* * *

 **Authors notes:** Well, what do you think? Good chapter? Bad chapter?

Unfortunately I can't hear you saying anything right now, so if you want to tell me something then leave a review od your thoughts, I really appreciate it.

As side note, some of you may be wondering why Osana suddenly decided to go and try to murder, or how she managed to get a hold of Ayano's phone number. That will be answered in a later chapter, but lets just say that the later has something to do with a certain... red haired girl.

See you next time.


	5. Chapter 5 The Enemy of my Enemy

**Authors notes:** Astounded

I think that word accurately sums up my emotions right now.

I never thought that so many people would come to read, favourite, follow or review my work.

So to all those of you who have done so, to all those who come this far, I thank you.

The reviews especially have been both interesting and inspiring, at this point I have read all of them multiple times. I will always be happy to receive more.

I'm still on the lookout for advice/criticism on my work, as I always I am happy to receive for advice/criticism on how to improve my work.

Once again, thank you, all of you. I hope my chapters continue to be engaging and enjoyable.

* * *

Lazy rays of golden sunshine carefully meandered their way through a closed double glazed window. These life bringing beams of light had already warmed up what would have previously been a very cold Sunday morning in the Aishi household.

As the minutes went by this near empty house grew warmer and warmer. Were this any other house, the occupants would have deeply appreciated the rise in temperature.

Ayano Aishi barely registered this change at all.

Her form lay still on her bed, completely unmoving with the only notable exception being the slow rise and fall of her chest as she subconsciously laboured with slow, heavy breaths.

The dull black pools that formed her eyes were as empty and emotionless as ever. Her face was so still and unmoving one could easily mistake it for being chiselled out of stone, dull, fixed, emotionless stone.

This was normal for Ayana, her lack of expressive facial movements was always a by-product of her inability to feel emotions on any level.

So on the outside, Ayano looked deceptively like she always did. Completely dull and emotionless with no spark of feelings or interest about her.

But on the inside…

Her mind was blazing hurricane of thoughts and memories, ideas and principles.

This was most unusual for Ayano.

The only thing that was normal about her thoughts was that they once again held no emotion, but that was where the similarities between these thoughts and Ayano's normal thoughts ended.

Through her entire life, for every day of her existence, Ayano had felt nothing.

No emotions whatsoever.

Human life without emotions had always been empty for her. Without feelings Ayano had no desire or drive, life was grey, dull and without purpose. Her thoughts were caught in an endless cycle of monotony as she went through the routine that was forced upon her by her mother.

Sleep, eat, school, eat, sleep, and repeat.

Sometimes, Ayano thought of trying to end this cycle of life, just to see what would happened. She would have succeeded too, if it weren't for…

Pain.

The one of the few things Ayano could always feel, and she would not be complaining if she never had to feel it again.

It was the pain that had prevented her from going through with it. The faded scars on her backside were a constant reminder of that.

It was also why Ayano always did her best not to think of pain either her own pain or others pain at all, as the mere thought of it brought a tingling ghost of pain to her scars.

Still, other than pain, Ayano's life had nothing.

Then, she met Taro.

In that first week of school Ayano had felt more emotions than she had ever felt before.

Anger, hatred, frustration, fear…

Love…

Those emotions never stayed long, coming in unexpected bursts that often knocked Ayano off her metaphorical feet.

Yet they stayed just long enough to give her something she had never had before.

A drive.

Specifically, a drive to win the heart of her senpai.

This drive had led to her protecting him from a brutal stabbing in a dark alleyway.

This in turn had led to her discovering a book that changed how she looked at and dealt with emotions, forever.

Now, she had discovered the truth of her Yandere nature.

 _"…_ _Perhaps the most unusual thing about Yandere's are the folk stories surrounding them, most of which originate from Japan. A particularly interesting one claimed that yandere's were normal people who made a deal with Japanese demons, exchanging their emotions for the power to gain the affection of someone they loved..."_

That passage in the book made so much more sense now.

One of Ayano's ancestors had loved someone, but there feelings were not recuperated. So she had sought the power to make her desired relationship a reality. The cost of this was not only the loss of the ancestors' emotions but also the emotions of her children and her children's children…

So the curse of the Yandere was passed from family member to family member.

…Ayano did not want to think about it too much, the dream had made her feel very…

* * *

 **Repay the blood that your family took.**

* * *

…Uncomfortable.

Her thoughts did not linger on that.

Instead, her drive and her thoughts were focused on her true goal.

Winning the love of her Taro.

So she lay in her bed, her mind a maelstrom of plans and schemes. She continued to make her plan through the day, whether she was cooking, eating or even reading. Ayano was continuously plotting.

This Sunday was her planning day.

So by the end of Sunday. She was ready to execute it.

Her plan to get close to her senpai.

* * *

The sounds of a peaceful Monday morning were disrupted by the noise of a bright red bicycle as it trundled down a cobbled street.

Ayano peddled her bike as hard as she could, intent on getting to school as fast as she possibly could. Getting to school early was very important part of Ayano's plan, she had to be there before senpai was.

That's when Ayano spotted something that was in her way.

A lazy grey cat had settled down in the middle of the path, its long tail sprawling out behind it, directly in Ayano's way.

She did for a moment, consider slowing down so that she could go around the cat. It would take a little longer however and Ayano was unwilling to lose precious time.

As she ploughed on towards the cat her mind also considered something far more important than the simple small amount of lost time.

Had Taro ever shown a preference towards cats?

…Time seemed to slow down as Ayano considered this…

…No, he had not.

Ayano, feeling like she had no reason not to run the cat over, rode the first wheel of her bicycle over the cat's tail. A sickening crunch filled the air along with a shrill shriek.

Undeterred, Ayano continued to peddle. The second bike wheel went over tail, the moment punctuated by another crunch of bone, and another shriek.

It would be a long time until Ayano had a reason to even remember the bleeding, tailless cat she had left in her wake.

Upon arriving at school, Ayano quickly recognised that the first phase of her plan had succeeded, she had arrived at school before senpai had.

What she did not expect was to see Osana standing by the closed school gate, arms fidgeting nervously by her side.

Osana had also tried to get to school as early in the morning as she possible could, only Osana had done that with the intent of getting to school so early she could avoided Ayano…

Ayano of course, did not know that. All she knew was that her rival (ex-rival?) was waiting by the school gate, exactly like how Ayano had been planning to wait for Taro.

Ayano stopped her red bike and dismounted, propping her bike up against the wall as she began walking towards Osana, each of her steps filled with drive and purpose.

Osana finally noticed that she wasn't alone, her shivering green met with Ayano's dull black ones.

Cold, relentless fear consumed her face.

In an instant, Osana went from being a shivering teenage girl… To a shivering teenage wreck. Her legs gave out from under her as wet tears began streaming down her face.

Ayano stopped walking towards her, confident that the threat to her senpai had been neutralised permanently.

A high-pitched scraping sound filled the air as the school gates slowly began to open. Seeing her chance, Osana ran through the half open gates as fast as her legs could carry her. Leaving only a slim trail of tears in her wake.

After watching Osana run of crying, Ayano was content to simply wait out in the open by the school gate, counting the seconds one by one until her senpai arrived.

Exactly three minutes and twenty seven seconds later, Taro came around the corner.

Instantly, Ayano froze, her breath caught in her throat as the pink haze of love descended over her mind. Her thoughts lost all coherency, she forgot all of her carefully laid plans as her mind focused on only one single thing.

How much she loved her beautiful senpai.

That's when Ayano noticed… someone else.

A girl with light brown hair and shinning green eyes, she was dressed in the school uniform and was carrying a large collection of cooking utensils in her arms.

This girl was also running as fast as she could towards the school, she was so focused on getting to school and keeping her cooking utensils balanced that she wasn't looking where she was going.

For Ayano… It was like watching a train crash in slow motion. Except she actually cared, because her senpai was on that train.

*CRASH!*

But she wasn't fast enough to stop the collision.

Bowls, cutlery and a whisk went flying everywhere as the girl crashed into Taro. The girl went tumbling down on to the floor while Taro stumbled but managed to remain upright.

Ayano might have felt something akin to relief as she realised that none of the flung cookery equipment had hit her senpai, he was mostly unharmed.

What happened next however caused Ayano to experience one of the few emotions she was actually familiar with…

Senapi bent down over the girl and helped her up. Immediately Ayano could recognise the look in the girl's eyes, infatuation.

This girl had fallen in love with her senpai.

Ayano saw red.

* * *

Ayano had discovered girls name was Amai Odayako. The kind and caring president of schools cooking club.

She had been off from school during the first week of term, sick apparently.

Well Ayano already wanted her gone again.

It was lunch time, Ayano had just finished a class on phycology. Now she was trying to find the perfect spot to partake in her favourite hobby, senpai watching.

The problem was that senpai wasn't in any of his usual spots. Ayano had quadruple checked the fountain already and there was still no trace of him.

Ayano stopped on walking around and sat down to think. Mentally she ran through all of the places where senpai could actually be, unfortunately that turned into a very long list of classrooms, club rooms and even the boys bathrooms. Too many rooms for her to check in such a small amount of time.

'I need to know where senpai is. I need to know where senpai is…' She thought.

Then everything went…clear?

It was strange, Ayano's mind went hazy yet it felt like she could see… more.

Her eyes snapped to a pink silhouette that she could vaguely see through the walls. Even though it was just a silhouette, it was one she was very familiar with.

It was a pink silhouette of senpai.

Standing next to him was a bright red silhouette, distinctly feminine. Immediately Ayano's mind came to the conclusion that this was Amai. Amai was standing next to her senpai…

Most people would be surprised, scared or even curious about their new found ability to see certain people through walls. Ayano however only cared about one thing.

Amai was alone in a room with Ayano's senpai.

Ayano began running as fast as she could towards the cooking club room, not even slowing down when her vision returned to normal.

Her feet moved with bombastic and loud reckless abandon as she raced through the school, not caring as she surprised the students that she passed. Up the staircase, around the corner, down the corridor…

But she was running too fast.

That realisation came almost too late, Ayano tried to stop, only for her shoes too skid along the recently polished floor. Ayano went flying past the cooking clubroom door, only stopping when she finally lost her balance and collided with the hard wooden floor.

Breathing heavily and deeply from both pain and fatigue, Ayano picked herself off the floor, wincing silently from the pain. A quick look around reassured her that no one had noticed her fall, thus, no one would try and stop her from going to watch her senpai.

She walked towards the cooking clubroom door, slowly and quietly she peeked into the room. Immediately she had to stop herself from charging in there to defend her senpai from what she saw.

Amai was there, a tray filled with different kinds of food laid out in front of her. On the other side of the tray was Taro, he sat there at the table looking at the plethora of food with a daunted expression on his face.

She offered one of the sushi pieces to Taro, he resisted verbally, citing the fact that he had already eaten his packed lunch and was too full to eat another bite. The girl just smiled as offered him the sushi again, until he finally relented and began chewing on the food.

His expression morphed into an open smile as he continued to chew, with his previous thoughts of hesitance gone, Taro attacked the food with a joyous fever. While Amai watched on, a satisfied smile plastered across her face.

Ayano had seen enough.

This girl… This Amai… She was forcing Taro to do something he obviously didn't want to do! Something that was clearly unhealthy for him! The pain he would suffer from the inevitable stomach cramps would be terrible! (Ayano's mother sometimes overfed Ayano, so she was very familiar with the pains caused by over eating)

The best solution Ayano could think of… was to kill Amai. It was the only way to make sure that she would never be able to hurt Taro again!

A plan quickly forming in her mind, Ayano backed away from the door, then she hid and waited.

A few minutes later, Taro came walking out of the clubroom with Amai trailing behind him, they both said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

As inconspicuously as she could, Ayano followed Amai through the corridor. Amai had eaten her lunch recently, which if Ayano was correct meant that she would be making her way towards…

The girl' bathroom.

Her idea proved to be correct as Amai yanked the bathroom door open and made her way inside. Ayano waited patiently outside the bathroom for a few seconds, until she heard the click of a bathroom stall door locking.

She felt for the handle of her special knife, concealed safely in a place where no one would check. Deciding to keep it hidden until it was time to strike, Ayano made her way into the girl's bathroom, her thoughts consumed by the idea of bloody murder.

Upon opening the bathroom door however, Ayano discovered a major flaw in her plan. There was a second person in the bathroom.

Amai was, just as Ayano expected, using one of the toilets in the bathroom stalls with door closed. However, there was someone else standing just outside the bathroom stall.

It was Osana.

Silently, Ayano acknowledged her bad luck. It would be difficult to eliminate Amai without attracting suspicion to herself, with a witness here. Osana would have to be dealt with first.

Though… There was something off about Osana.

The thing that Ayano found odd about Osana, was probably the fact that she was currently balancing precariously on top of an upturned bright blue bucket that allowed her to look over the bathroom stall walls. Osana was also carrying a bucket, though this one seemed to be filled water that overflowed slightly.

Ayano watched on as Osana slowly and carefully tipped the water filled bucket over the bathroom stall wall… Spilling all of the water onto Amai's head.

"Ah! Water?! Who would do something like this?" Amai screamed. Franticly she began trying to open the bathroom stall door.

Not wanting to be caught, Osana ducked into the other unoccupied bathroom stall. Ayano, not wanting to be blamed for something she didn't do, backed up out of the bathroom and back into the corridor.

She made it just in time too, as mere moments later Amai managed to get the door open and came running out. She ran out of the bathroom and off in the direction of the girls changing rooms.

With her murder plan starting seeming less and less viable, Ayano decided not to try and chase Amai. Instead she went to confront Osana.

While walking back into the bathroom, Ayano was treated to the sight of Osana standing in the middle off the room, laughing loudly and openly.

She hadn't even realise that Ayano had entered the room. Ayano realised this and rectified it immediately by letting out a quite "Ahem".

Osana froze.

Her head swivelled to where Ayano was standing, her shivering green eyes met Ayano's dull black ones.

She wasn't laughing anymore, in fact for a moment Ayano wondered if Osana was going to burst into tears again.

She didn't though, she simply stood there, shivering, staring.

Ayano mentally noted that if she could have, Osana probably would have run away by now. She couldn't of course, as Ayano was currently blocking the only exit.

With running away no longer an option, Osana had to face her fear.

Gathering up the last scraps of her confidence, she opened her mouth and stutterd.

"I-i t-think… I-i think we both want the same thing…" Osana forced out, using every ounce of her remaining confidence to get her message through.

The only change that Osana's stuttered remark invoked was a single raised eyebrow from Ayano.

The fact that Osana still wasn't being held at knife point by Ayano again raised her confidence slightly. So she continued, this time without the stutter.

"We both want Taro to be safe and happy!" Osana proclaimed.

That made Ayano stop and think.

Ayano was quite sure that she wanted Taro to be safe, she had already proved that to herself when she fought of a knife wielding maniac to stop him from coming to harm.

But his happiness?

The only way to assure that Taro was always happy, was for Ayano to marry him!

Ayano didn't have a problem with that, marriage would mean that she would always be with her special Taro, She was so sure that something as great as her marring Taro would also make him happy, it was just a complete win win for both of them. They would be happy and together for as long as they lived! What could be bad about that?

So yes, as far as Ayano was concerned, Taro's happiness was one her top priorities.

What made Ayano think however, was that Osana also claimed to want Taro's happiness.

Ayano racked her brain, trying as hard she could to understand what this meant.

Finally she came to a conclusion that she felt made sense.

Osana must have finally realised that the only way to ensure Taro's happiness was to let him marry Ayano!

It made perfect sense! Well, at least Ayano thought it made perfect sense…

While Ayano was puzzling over this news. Osana, still hoping that she wasn't about to be held at knifepoint, took Ayano's lack of response as a good sign. She decided to continue.

"Well that girl." Osana verbally spat. "That Amai, is clearly threatening his happiness!"

Ayano silently agreed with this. Amai was definitely a threat to Ayano's chances of marrying Taro. Hearing Osana say it out loud however only cemented Ayano's belief that Osana both wanted Taro's happiness and understood that the only way for him to be truly happy was for him to marry Ayano.

"Well, I have a plan to stop her, you want in?" Osana finished. She let a slight smile grace her features as she silently congratulated herself on getting through the whole spiel without wetting herself. Though she showed it less now, Osana was still terrified of Ayano.

Meanwhile, Ayano silently considered Osana's proposal. Having another person to help her eliminate Amai could be very useful. Especially if Ayano had correct identified Osana's motive.

Quickly coming to a decision, Ayano spoke blandly.

"Yes." She confirmed, Osana's help could definitely prove useful. However, if Osana turned traitor…

Ayano would still be happy to eliminate her as well.

Osana stretched out her hand, Ayano responded appropriately by clasping the outstretched hand and shaking it.

Together they made a promise, a promise to ensure Taro's safety and happiness.

Though, it would be long time until either of them realised that the other had very different definition of what Taro's happiness meant and how to achieve it.

* * *

 **Authors notes:** I am always looking forward to hearing what you thought of the chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? Was there a particular part that you found really interesting, saddening, frustrating?

I hope you enjoyed it either way.

Important story note: Osana has not realised that Ayano is madly in love with Taro to the point where she already has marriage plans at this point. All Osana knows is that Ayano loves Taro, she wants to use that love to try and get Ayano 'protect' Taro from Amai, who Osana thinks is a bad influence on him. (more on this next chapter)

The conclusion that Ayano came to that Osana now wants Taro to marry Ayano is based entirely on the fact that Ayano still has a very... interesting view of emotions that is far from sane.

Still remember, Ayano is not a 'good' person.

Just thought I'd let you all know.


	6. Chapter 6 Foul Days and Foul Plays

**Author** s **notes:** Alright, lets keep this short and sweet. I have a new chapter here that I hope your going to enjoy but first I have something very important to say...

*cough*

Banana bread.

*cough*

...

...

...heh.

On a more serious note I want to thank all of you who sent reviews in, I have both read and enjoyed each one. I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters that a write.

I am always happy to receive more reviews and I am always looking for ways to improve my writing.

Anyway, I encourage you to read on.

* * *

Monday was a day of planning.

Directly after school, Ayano and Osana met up at the old sushi shop on the outskirts of town.

Neither of them exchanged any pleasantries, Ayano did not care about them and Osana did not care about Ayano. They simply sat down at one of the shops abandoned tables, Ayano listening carefully as Osana outlined her idea.

The first thing that Ayano noted about the idea was that it was fundamentally different from the kind of 'elimination' Ayano would plan. Like most Yandere's, Ayano entire plan would have been based around the quick and brutal murder of her target.

Osana's idea was based almost entirely around elimination via embarrassment. She planned to pull a number of 'pranks' that would damage Amai's self-esteem to the point where she finally realised that she was unworthy of being with Taro.

The two girls quickly began plotting out a large number of embarrassing pranks. Purposefully designed to knock Amai's confidence down to zero. They made plans for different locations, times of day or even based on certain conditions such as whether or not a teacher would be nearby.

As the planning continued, Ayano began to wonder if this would be enough. Psychological warfare had never been her specialty, her understanding of people's actions and their emotions was growing but Ayano was not certain that it would be enough.

When she voiced this concern to Osana she actually seemed to agree. She stated that a plan B would be a good thing to have if the pranks didn't work well enough.

However when Ayano asked if murder would make a good plan B, Osana had simply laughed and said "You really do have a sense of humour!" Ayano understood what 'humour' was, but not how it applied in this context so she kept quiet about it.

Osana's recommendation for a plan B was to involve a girl simply known by the name of info-chan. Even Ayano knew of the blackmailing and information mongering girl who pulled the strings of the many people at the academy. According to Osana however, lnfo-chan owed her a favour or two.

It was only Osana's unwillingness to waste those favours that prevent 'operation: Call info-chan for help' from being plan A. As a plan B though, Osana was confident that Info-chans vast knowledge network would make it child's play to eliminate Amai, even if the current pranks plan fell through.

As the night grew darker and colder, Ayano and Osana finally brought their little meeting to an end.

The two girls parted ways, with not a single kind word shared between them.

* * *

Tuesday morning was a time of action.

Osana and Ayano were both up bright and early, they got to school as early in the morning as they reasonably could. In only a mere five minutes of being around the school gates, the two teens were ready to execute their plan.

Carefully, they manoeuvred a nearby rubbish bin to the corner that Amai would pass around in order to get to school.

The plan was for Osana to stand watch over the corner and whistle when she saw Amai making the turn. That would be the signal for Ayano to throw the rubbish all over the street, Amai would trip over the rubbish and land face first in all gunk that had been accumulating in the bin.

Just in case someone saw what they were doing and tried to call them out on it, Ayano and Osana had already cooked up a plethora of excuses, lies and half-truths to feed anyone who tried to get them into trouble.

Ayano had spent about five minutes waiting at the bin, when she spotted something…

A cat.

Specifically, a cat that looked almost like it was… glaring at Ayano.

Then, unexpectedly the cat leapt at the bin, knocking the contents of it all over Ayano.

The terrible smell induced nausea combined with the gunk that had fallen over the road meant that was a matter of seconds until Ayano lost her balance and fell over.

Osana heard the crash and came over to investigate, upon discovering Ayano's prone, gunk covered form she felt two very conflicting emotions. Disappointment, from the plan going wrong and…

…vindication, Osana did not enjoy being held at knife point no what matter the circumstances were, she silently felt a bit happy that the one that had threatened her so now found herself in such a disgusting position.

She was brought out of her musings by a quite *meow* from her left.

Osana found herself looking at an… Unusual cat. The cat had an expression on its face, one Osana could only describe as 'very smug'.

The cat was also strangely missing its tail.

While both Ayano and Osana were distracted, Amai and Taro walked past them, the two of them were also distracted by their conversation, so neither pair of people notice the other pass by.

* * *

Tuesday lunchtime was an opportunity for a second attack.

After Ayano and Osana had finished their morning classes they both made their way to the cooking club room. A quick peek inside confirmed that both Amai and Taro were sitting inside with a platter of sushi shared between them.

With a slightly sinister smile plastered on her face, Osana produced a banana from her lunchbox. As quickly as she could without making too much noise, she pealed back the skin and began eating the insides.

When she was done, she sneakily planted the banana skin just in front of the door frame.

Now that Osana had laid the trap, all Ayano had to do was get Amai to fall for it. So she let out a small girlish giggle… Admittedly it was a rather creepy girlish giggle, but it served its purpose never the less.

Ayano's giggle caught both Taro's and Amai's attention. They got up from their table and went to investigate while Osana and Ayano crept away to watch from a less suspicious distance.

Just as planned, Amai stepped on the banana peel, as she slipped on the fruit she went flying backwards, tumbling down…

Into Taro's waiting arms.

What neither Ayano nor Osana had predicted was Taro moving fast enough to catch Amai. Instead of creating an embarrassing and confidence breaking moment for Amai, they had instead created a very romantic for her and Taro.

Amai began swooning in Taro's arms and calling him "My hero!" while he just held her, looking slightly flustered yet also proud of himself.

In the distance, Ayano and Osana silently fumed over their plans critical backfire.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon was just begging for a third attempt.

Both Ayano and Osana were standing on the school roof, each with a bucket of water in their hands. They were getting ready to execute their next simple yet potentially effective plan.

Well, simple was an understatement. The plan this time was to stand on the school roof and wait for Amai to walk out the front door at the end of the day. Then they would dump the water on her.

The only noteworthy thing about this plan was that originally only one of them was going to hold a bucket of water. However, due to the unfortunate failure of their last couple of plans they had decided to also fill a second bucket of water, just in case they accidently wasted the first one.

This turned out to be a wise precaution, Osana had already wasted one of their two water filled buckets by tipping the contents onto a student who had the misfortune of looking like Amai from above.

Now that Osana had wasted her bucket, it was up to Ayano to finish the plan. Patiently she waited, her eyes and hands poised like a hawk waiting for it's prey.

Then, she spotted her.

She could see Amai walking out of the schools front door. Ayano needed only a second of observation to confirm that this was her rival.

With precision strength and speed, Ayano launched the entire contents of the bucket over the school roof. The water fell, spreading out like a net as it did so.

Ayano's aim was true. Most of the water slammed down on its target, covering Amai's cloths and hair let a liquid net wrapping around her.

The sound of water splashing against the ground was punctuated by Amai's scream of,

"This again!?"

Within seconds, Amai was running off to the girls changing room, leaving a trail of soaked earth behind her.

Watching from above, Ayano and Osana were silently congratulating themselves for finally succeeding in one of their plans. Truly, both of them believed that they had struck a major blow against Amai's self-confidence.

They continued to believe this until a few minutes later, both of them were walking out of the schools front door when they spotted Amai walking out from the girls changing room.

The first thing they noticed was that she was now completely dry, with a new set of cloths to boot. The second thing they noticed was that Amai seemed completely unfazed by the incident, she walked with just as much confidence and self-assurance as she did before.

It took a few seconds for Ayano and Osana to process exactly how ineffective their plan had been. When they did however, it was actually Ayano who voiced their thoughts.

"That was entirely pointless."

* * *

Wednesday morning…

Well Ayano and Osana were planning to try again. They had come up with a highly complicated plan that would uninvolved glue, a plank of wood and fifty-seven freshly purchased or used diapers. The plan was surely guaranteed to result in the complete humiliation of Amai.

They only had one problem…

"Get it off! Get it off!"

"Why do the cuts bleed so much!?"

The tailless cat just wouldn't leave them alone.

* * *

Wednesday lunchtime…

Was spent in the infirmary.

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon…

They had not wasted their time in the infirmary.

Ayano and Osana had taken the time to write a strongly worded letter. It was letter that went into painful detail about how horrible a person Amai was.

Admittedly, most of it was speculation. Though Osana assured Ayano that anyone with a sense of self-worth would feel offended by being compared too 'an obese hippopotamus'.

Now that they were out of the infirmary. All they had to do was plant the letter in Amai's locker and then wait for her to read it.

They watched as Amai approached the locker, almost immediately she noticed the anonymous letter that had been placed there. Ever a curious girl, Amai opened the unsigned letter and began reading it.

Osana and Ayano saw her expression go from curiosity, to confusion, to sadness and finally to despair.

After only a few seconds of reading the letter, Amai burst into tears. She ran away screaming with the letter clutched in her hands.

Ayano and Osana were about to start celebrating their first true success… Then they realised exactly what Amai was screaming.

"Taro!" She screamed "Taro please help me!"

Predictably, Taro came running.

"What is it Amai? What's wrong?" He questioned rapidly.

"It horrible Taro!" She cried "Somebody left this horrible letter in my locker!" She handed him the letter, which he began reading slowly.

As Taro continued to read the letter, an expression of anger began to build on his face. It was only when he remembered that his friend was still crying next to him and in need of his support that he let the gathering rage and turned to comfort her.

"It's ok…" He whispered. "You are NONE of these things, you're an amazing person and your cooking brings joy to so many people. I will always be happy to call you my friend."

At Taro's words, Amai let a slight smile grace her features, the flow of her tears slowed slightly as her expression brightened.

Without warning, Amai pulled Taro into a tight hug. He happily returned the gesture in kind as they both shared a memorably happy moment together.

Ayano and Osana could only watch as they realised that all of their attempts to destroy the relationship, only served to drive the two students closer together.

* * *

At Wednesday night the two girls once again found themselves trying to make plans in the old sushi shop.

It wasn't going well.

When the meeting began Ayano immediately proposed the creation of a plan to murder Amai.

Osana responded to this by yelling at Ayano, saying that it was time stop joking around and make a new plan.

Ayano was once again confused, she understood what a joke was but not how it applied in this context.

When told Osana that she wasn't making a joke however, it only caused Osana to launch in to rant about how Ayano, "Should stop messing around making stupid jokes!"

Due to Osana's building fury, the meeting ended up going nowhere. Both girls left, with no concreate ideas or plans for tomorrow.

Surprisingly Ayano was completely fine with, because she had come to an important conclusion.

Osana's emotions where holding both of them back.

She kept getting angry, letting rage and frustration get in the wat of their plan making.

So Ayano concluded that it would be much better if she made this next plan on her own, without Osana and her emotions holding her back.

So late that night, Ayano was alone in her bedroom. Alone, scheming late into the twilight hours.

Scheming to murder Amai.

* * *

Thursday.

Ayano was ready.

That morning she purchased a can of cat repellent before coming to school. A few sprays and the tailless cat that had attacked yesterday wouldn't come anywhere near her.

Once Ayano arrived at school she simply went straight to her class, avoiding Osana, Taro and Amai entirely. She spent her morning listening attentively to her psychology class, still trying to improve her knowledge of the emotions that seemed to drive the actions of every person she met.

When morning class were over, Ayano began making her way over to the incinerator.

Her plan revolved around the fact that Amai, as a club president, would have the responsibility of helping clean up the school before she left.

So Amai would be at school well past the time most students would have left, she would be carrying bags filled with trash back and forth from the Incinerator for about an hour…

Giving Ayano the perfect opportunity to catch her by the incinerator and…

 ** _Push her in._**

The evidence of her murder would disappear with the crime.

As far as Ayano was considered, it was the perfect plan. However, to help insure success she would have to first triple check the area where she planned on committing the crime, just to make sure that nothing could go wrong.

When Ayano finally arrived at the incinerator, she came to the conclusion that it would be perfect for what she had planned. The walls around the incinerator as well as the sound of the roaring fire would block both vision and sound for anyone not standing right next to the incinerator.

All Ayano had to do was make sure that nobody would be nearby when she killed Amai.

"Oi! What you think you're doing?"

Ayano spun rapidly on the spot, turning to face the voice that had interrupted her thoughts of murder. Any thoughts of rebuttal however died on Ayano's lips as she realised who had spoken.

The delinquents.

Specifically one of the leading female delinquents had spoken, but she was backed by a large posse of other students, all of which were armed with makeshift bludgeoning weapons.

"Are you listening? I said, what do you think you're doing here!?" The delinquent spoke again, with slightly more steel in her voice.

"That's none of your business." Ayano responded in her normal dull monotone.

"Well I'm making it my business!" The delinquent yelled, agitated by receiving such a careless responses. "This our turf! So either spill it, or scram!" She threatened.

The delinquent's threat made Ayano realise something important, if the delinquents frequented the incinerator… They might witness Ayano's murder attempt.

So Ayano decided she had to make the delinquents do what she wanted.

"I'll come here when I want and do whatever I want. You can't stop me!" She threatened.

Ayano had decided to try something she had learnt from both her book and her psychology classes, Intimidation. On paper it looked like an excellent way to get someone to do what she wanted.

Weeks later, Ayano would look back on her first intimidation attempt and sigh at her own incompetency. She was a lone teenager trying to intimidate a far larger group of armed delinquent students, it was an attempt doomed to failure from the start.

She really should have predicted the delinquent's response.

"Well we'll just have to teach you a lesson then!" The delinquent hefted her metal pipe above her head and swung it down at Ayano.

Driven by reflex more than anything else, Ayano threw up her arms and caught the blow with the palms of her hands. Her skin burned with pain at the point impact and Ayano flinched from the shock. Her natural pain reflexes causing her fingers to clamp down on the metal pipe that had struck her.

The delinquent tried to pull back her pipe, only to find it stuck in Ayano's grip. Undeterred, she redoubled her efforts and tried to pull the pipe free again.

Vaguely realising what was going on, Ayano dug her heels into the ground and pulled back.

The delinquent girl was clearly very strong and athletic, it was only due to all of the physical training that Ayano had done last week that she even stood a chance. As things stood however the delinquent girl was clearly winning their struggle over the makeshift weapon.

Then the adrenaline kicked in.

A burst of energy filled Ayano, with one last strong pull she wretched the pipe from the delinquents grasp. The force of the pull knocked the girl down to the ground, leaving Ayano standing over her, victorious…

Then Ayano realised that the girl's armed backup group was currently surrounding her, beating their improvised weapons against the earth, a promise of vengeance in every strike.

Not liking her chances of taking even two of the delinquents in a fight, yet alone a whole group of them. Ayano dropped the pipe and sped off back towards the school fountain, as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

 **Authors notes:** The end...

Until next chapter of course.

Might have to keep you waiting a little...

However, I am planning to finish up this 'Rival chapter' next time.

I hope I can make it good.

See you then...


End file.
